


Where I Belong

by starspangledmanwithaplan



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Gratuitous Smut, Light Angst, Mild Smut, Multi, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledmanwithaplan/pseuds/starspangledmanwithaplan
Summary: Being the adopted sibling to T’Challa and Shuri, the last thing you should be doing is falling for M’Baku, leader of the Jabari tribe. Too bad your heart wouldn’t listen.





	1. Chapter 1

It was late, and everyone was either asleep, occupied in another wing of the castle, or too worried about how T’Challa, the newly-crowned King of Wakanda, was going to rule in comparison to his father. The security that escorted you after Killmonger’s death had long since been disbanded. You were not a blood relative to T’Challa or Shuri, you had no claim to the throne. Should anyone be stupid enough to kidnap you, they would find out rather quickly that their ransom would not be paid.

However, there was one rule that applied to you as well as every other female in the kingdom; stay far away from the mountains, for there rules M’Baku. He had been rumored to be a ruthless leader, but you knew the truth. M’Baku put on a show like it was nobody’s business. Deep down, the man was as cuddly as a docile teddy bear.

Thanks to the ‘sneakers’ you stole from Shuri’s lab, you sprinted down the long halls without a sound. You stuck to the shadows, darting in and out from them. The trek up the mountain was the worst part, it was cold and the wind cut right through your vibranium-laced wrap. It had been designed to protect yourself in battle, but it was not meant for weather such as wind and snow. But you did not stop, for each step brought you closer to the man who had captured your heart.

M’Baku was waiting for you under the tree, furs wrapped around his shoulders, though he hardly needed them. His skin was always warm to the touch. Upon seeing you, his lips pulled into a wide smile, and he held out his arms, easily catching you as you threw yourself at him. You kissed him feverishly, quickly growing dizzy from the way he returned your kisses, his large hands holding you tightly to his chest, how his heart pounded against your chest.

“I was beginning to grow worried, Y/N,” M’Baku said, voice low and thick. “You are late.”

You pressed your lips to his in a chaste kiss. “T’Challa and the queen were discussing some new protocols.”

He hummed in acknowledgement, dark eyes scanning your face, settling on your mouth. “Let us not speak of your brother and the queen.”

“He is far from my brother,” you murmured.

It should not bother you, but deep down, there was an ache that would never be soothed. You, an orphan at a young age, a commoner, did not belong anywhere near T’Chaka and his family. While they were not dismissive of you, they did welcome you into their home. But you never felt like you belonged, like deep down, they did not want you there. You were not included in most family meetings and you were often looked over when plans were made. It was clear they did not think of you as family, and that hurt more than any physical wound.

M’Baku traced a finger along your jaw. “Come back to me.”

You sighed as your eyes snapped into focus. “I will always come back to you,” you vowed, cupping his face, his beard tickling your palm.

“What if you never left?” he rasped, a serious look in his eyes.

“What do you mean, M’Baku?”

He lowered you to your feet and dug around in the small leather pouch he wore at his waist. Dropping to his knee, he held out a simple band made of leather, tied in a braid. “Stay with me forever, my love.”

You gasped, covering your mouth with your hands. “Ar- are you serious?”

“I am,” M’Baku confirmed, reaching for your left hand. “I do not want to spend another day without you.”

With tears clouding your vision, you nodded. “Yes, my love.”

Wearing a wide smile, M’Baku slid the strip of leather onto your finger and surged up to kiss you, completely overwhelming your senses. You latched onto him and lost yourself in the passionate and needy kiss, in the way his hands dug into your skin, in the hard outline of his arousal trapped between your bodies. His beard and lips burned a trail along your neck, leaving marks along the way.

Your feet were once again on the snow-covered grass, leaving M’Baku to remove the furs that hung around his shoulders and place them on the ground. The sight of him undressing stole the breath from your lungs. It was not because M’Baku was wide and tall, solid as the oak that stood behind him. It was the gentleness behind all of that. It was the way he looked at you, as if there were no other woman in the world for him, as if he would lay down his life if it meant no harm would come to you. And now that you wore his ring, there was no doubt it was all true.

As your dressings fell to the ground, you sucked in a breath at the cold air that dotted your skin with goosebumps and made your nipples ache. M’Baku held out a hand as he sat on the ground, his back to the tree, his legs open, and his cock on full display. You took his hand and straddled his thick thighs, pushing your knees into the fur.

You cupped his face in your hands and pushed up on your knees to kiss him, slowly at first, but soon, M’Baku was taking control, snarling against your lips and tongue. One of his hands gripped your rocking hips, the other settled between your legs, his thick fingers stroking the damp heat of your core, pushing first one finger, then a second, into you, stretching you, preparing you.

The rough calluses on his fingertips scraped against you in a way that was so delicious, it sent shocks of electricity down your spine and between your legs. M’Baku’s mouth travelled lower, down your neck, along your collar bones, and stopping at your breasts. He lavished them with attention, flicking his tongue over the buds, nipping at them with his teeth, sucking on them almost painfully. You were rocking in time with his hand, gasping as the orgasm built low in your gut. Your betrothed held you to his chest and murmured praises into your ear as you fell apart.

M’Baku pressed kisses to your face as he withdrew his fingers and pumped himself, spreading your arousal along his thick length. With your thighs shaking, you gripped onto his shoulders and lowered yourself onto him slowly. The way he filled you, stretching you so completely, it was a feeling that could not be described. It was also a feeling you never wanted to be without.

“M’Baku, look at me,” you urged, a finger hooked under his chin.

When he did as you commanded, you gasped. His eyes were completely black, taken over by the pupils that had exploded with lust, and it made your blood pump faster. You held his gaze as you rocked your hips, relishing in the feral need that burned in the pitch of his eyes.

“By the gods,” M’Baku cursed with a sneer. He surged forward and captured your lips in a searing kiss, one that you knew would bruise you, but you did not care. You were his, and he could do as he pleased.

His hands gripped you tight, digging bruises into your hips and thighs, pulling your body down, harder and harder with each tight thrust of his hips. M’Baku growled deep in his chest as you took him in, again and again, no matter how rough he was being.

The heavy drag of him against your fluttering walls, the angle and the speed, it was all too much. You were about to let go, all you needed was for him to touch you. Sensing your impending release, M’Baku pressed the pad of his thumb to your clit, working it almost harshly.

“M’Baku, yes,” you cried, your spine bowing, your head thrown back.

He followed quickly, his movements having grown sloppy and stuttered. M’Baku ground you against him, burying himself as deep as he could as he came, his cock swelling and pulsing almost hypnotically.

With one last moan, you went limp against M’Baku’s chest, his hands now pressed to your back to keep you from falling. You reached up, grabbing onto the back of his neck, and pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

* * *

You had just closed the door to your room when you realized you were not alone. With a gasp, you spun around, finding the queen sitting on the edge of your bed. Her back, as always, was straight as an arrow, and she had forgone a headdress, leaving her white hair bare, falling past her shoulders.

“My Qu- Queen,” you stammered, your arms crossed over your chest in salute.

Ramonda turned her head and looked at you. Never had you seen such disappointment reflected in her eyes. “Where have you been?”

 _Even if the truth will anger the queen, never lie to her._  T’Chaka’s words echoed in your head.

You heeded the words of the man that raised you and swallowed at the knot in your throat. “With M’Baku,” was your raspy answer.

Dark and unforgiving eyes flicked to the hand that was adorned with his ring. “And that, my child?”

“He has asked me to be his.” You tucked your thumb into your palm and started fidgeting with the braided band.

Ramonda pulled in a deep breath as she stood. “I see,” was all she said as she crossed the room, coming to a stop in front of you. She cupped your face in her hand and sighed heavily. Without another word, she walked out and closed the door behind her.

With a smothered sob, you let out the breath you were holding a moment too soon.

The locks were engaged with a resounding  ** _CLICK_**  and you knew, without even having to ask, that you would not be allowed to leave your room. You were now a prisoner in your own home.


	2. Chapter 2

You gave up pounding on the door and screaming for help, for someone to hear your side of things. It was pointless, they weren’t going to let you out, not now, not ever. You had betrayed the only family you had ever known, and all because you had fallen in love.

Shoving away from the door, you scanned the room, searching for something, anything to help you escape, but there was nothing. You could not even break through the window. It was reinforced, something scientific that Shuri had come up with. While it had saved the lives of many during Killmonger’s rampage, there was a downside; it was equally as strong inside as it was on the outside.

You dropped to the bed and fell back, your head barely missing the wall. You raised your hand and gazed upon the band M’Baku had presented to you in his declaration. Apart, the strips were thin and delicate, but woven together, they were strong, almost unbreakable; much like your relationship with M’Baku. Without him you felt insignificant and weak, but together, side by side, you felt as if you could conquer the world. Together, your hearts beat as one. Together, you were complete.

* * *

“I do not like it either, mother,” T’Challa sighed. “However, it does not warrant locking her in her room.”

Ramonda clicked her tongue loudly. “She is a child, son. She does not know what is best.”

“Y/N is not a child,” he argued.

“She is not old enough to be making any sort of decisions about her future.”

T’Challa looked hard at his step-mother. “She is old enough.”

“It is M’Baku,” Ramonda huffed.

“The man who came to our aid,” he quickly reminded the queen.

It was not the first time T’Challa had seen her roll her eyes. “That changes nothing. Y/N is not to leave without an escort, and she is forbidden from seeing M’Baku.”

T’Challa waited until Ramonda’s hand was on the handle of the large door. “You have not accepted her into this family since the day father brought her home.”

“Losing a child is hard enough,” she sniffled. “Having a child brought into your home the very same night and being… forced to raise one that is not yours is even harder.”

T’Challa sighed heavily. “Mother, you cannot fault Y/N for any of that. She was just a child.”

“She still is,” the queen argued.

“If you did not care for her all these years, why does it bother you who she loves?”

Ramonda squared her shoulders and opened the doors. “She stays in her room.”

* * *

M’Baku waited for her, until dawn, but she did not come. She had never not shown up, not even the time she had fallen off a horse and hurt her leg. Without a second thought, he marched to the stables and mounted his steed, urging it forward with a shout.

The wind was bitter against his face at the speed with which the horse ran, but a little bit of pain and irritation did not bother him, not when there was something amiss with Y/N. He could not explain how he knew, he just  _felt_  it deep in his bones. Someone, some _thing_  was keeping them apart, and he would not stand for it.

It did not take long to arrive at the palace. M’Baku jumped down and strode purposefully up he steps, through the front doors, and announced his arrival.

“My name is M’Baku, leader of the Jabari tribe, and I demand to speak with the king!” His booming voice carried down the halls

Only a handful of moments passed before T’Challa approached M’Baku.

“This way,” the king said, arm extended, showing M’Baku into an empty room.

Once they were in a room and the doors were closed, M’Baku explained his sudden arrival.

“I have asked Y/N for her hand in marriage.”

“So I have heard,” T’Challa murmured.

M’Baku’s brows knitted together. “She told you this? Is that why she did not come back? What have you done with her?!”

T’Challa held his hands up as M’Baku seemingly grew taller, wider, more menacing. “I have done nothing, I swear.”

“Then where is she?” he shouted, his shaking hands balled into fists at his sides.

“She is here, nothing has happened to her.”

It felt as if a weight was lifted from his shoulders. Y/N was safe. That was all that mattered. Well,  _almost_  all that mattered.

“I wish to see her,” he rasped. “I wish to marry her and take her home with me.”

T’Challa could see that M’Baku loved his sister very much, that the man standing before him would rather die than let any harm come to her. But he wanted to hear the words from the Jabari leader’s own mouth.

“Do you love my sister, M’Baku? Truly love her?” he asked.

“More than anyone could fathom,” M’Baku replied. “She is my entire world. I would die for her.”

That was enough for T’Challa. The depth of M’Baku’s love was obvious from the emotion spilling out of him. He would not sit back and allow his mother to interfere with that. Ramonda may have been the queen while T’Chaka reigned, but T’Challa sat upon the throne now.

“Come with me.”

* * *

The sound of the locks on your door disengaging woke you. Having slept fitfully for several hours, you felt groggy and disoriented. Whatever was happening felt like a dream. You’d been in and out of sleep for hours, replaying every moment of your life in the palace, desperately trying to find a reason why Ramonda would cause you such suffering. You knew it had been difficult for her, raising a stranger after losing her own child, and you’d always tried to be a peaceful, obedient child, never wanting to cause her any pain or sorrow. But you must have done something to upset her, to turn her against you. If only you could figure it out, you could apologize, make things right with the woman who had been your mother when no one else would have you. And then you heard a voice that cut through the fog. It was M’Baku, and he was at your bed, kneeling beside it, his hand on your face.

“My love,” he cooed.

“M’Baku?” you questioned as you pushed up to your elbow. “Am I dreaming?”

He chuckled low in his throat before answering. “As alluring as that sounds…” he trailed off as he helped you sit up, cupping your face in his hand. You choked on a sob and surged forward, planting a kiss to his full lips, wrapping your arms around his neck, not caring that your brother was standing there.

T’Challa cleared his throat. “That is my cue to leave. I will talk with the queen, sister. You and M’Baku will be married.”

Only after your brother had closed the door behind him did you push back from M’Baku’s arms.

“Did he say what I think he just said?”

With a smirk playing with his lips, M’Baku nodded. “Seems the king does not agree with the queen.”

You laughed at the imagery that rolled through your mind. “What do we do now?”

“We have a wedding to plan.” M’Baku stood and pulled your with him. He wrapped his arms around you, bent down as you pushed up to your feet, and kissed you fiercely.


	3. Chapter 3

You were standing in front of the mirror, eyes roving over your reflection. You could hardly believe how beautiful you felt and looked. The vibrant colors of your  **[wedding](https://twitter.com/buzzfeed/status/608317294310223874) [dress](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcdn-03.independent.ie%2Fincoming%2Farticle31292466.ece%2Fafd20%2FBINARY%2Fkye%25204.PNG&t=MjYwOGI3NmEyMTk3Y2IzNmVlNGM2OTM3OTQyNWMzOTcyMGJkZjliOSxtb2UwSFlHdw%3D%3D&b=t%3A6s2aQceExJr0RbQfliwnpg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fstar-spangled-man-with-a-plan.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172109852059%2Fwhere-i-belong-three&m=1)**  stood out against your dark skin, giving you a rich and lush feeling. It was difficult to keep still, the urge to spin was almost too strong to ignore.

Just as you were about to give in, Shuri popped out from behind you. “You have not seen the best part, sister,” she chuckled. She ran her hands along a seam and pushed them into it, making you gasp at the thought of your dress dress being ruined.

“Pockets!” she proclaimed, a giant smile lighting up her face.

You giggled as you shoved your hands into them and tangled your fingers with hers. “I love it, sister.”

“Only the best for you. Just… don’t tell T’Challa,” she said with a wink.

“Thank you,” you said seriously. “For everything.”

Shuri took your hands in hers and squeezed them. “Why do you sound as if we will never see each other again?”

The words were there, teetering precariously on the tip of your tongue, ready to shine a light onto the woman that had raised you, but you could not do that to Shuri. She loved her mother with every ounce of her soul, you did not want to destroy that. Instead, you gave her a tight smile and shrugged your shoulders.

“One never knows when it will be the last time seeing their loved ones.”

Your sister’s eyes grew damp as she hugged you. “I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you too,” you murmured into her hair, returning her painfully tight hug.

Shuri pulled away quickly. “Mother, is something the matter?”

You whirled around to find the queen wiping at her face. “Leave us, child,” she commanded her daughter.

“Go on,” you said after giving Shuri the ring you were going to present to M’Baku during the ceremony.

Once the door was closed, you became incredibly nervous. Why was Ramonda in your room? Did she have plans to keep you from your marriage?

“I will be out of your life in a few hours time, my queen,” you said, barely able to keep the emotion from your voice.

“Oh, child,” she lamented, crossing the room quickly. “I have made quite a mess of things, and for that, I must apologize.”

Confusion washed over you at her words. “What?”

Ramonda pulled in a deep breath, one that you felt in the marrow of your bones. “I have treated you as an outcast for almost your entire life, and for what?”

“I do not know.”

You had gone a lifetime without someone telling you why the woman hated you. All you had wanted was to be part of a family and to be loved. When T’Chaka found you that night, huddled in the corner, curled in on yourself, and weeping, you thought you would finally achieve your dream. Ramonda was not as welcoming as her husband. She shut you out of her heart from the moment she had laid eyes on you, and that hurt worse than watching your parents starve to death in order for you to survive.

There were tears blurring her vision and she swallowed heavily as she struggled to compose herself. “I lost a child that day, a girl. Her name was to be [ **Ayana**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fbabynames.net%2Fnames%2Fayana&t=NjgwMjMzNjdkMGM5MGIyNTU5MjZjYzg3NDk1M2NkODI4YmRhOWVmNCxtb2UwSFlHdw%3D%3D&b=t%3A6s2aQceExJr0RbQfliwnpg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fstar-spangled-man-with-a-plan.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172109852059%2Fwhere-i-belong-three&m=1),” she admitted, a sad smile on her lips.

Your heart clenched in your chest. “I… I had no idea.”

“There were only a handful that knew; T’Chaka, T’Challa, and Zuri,” she explained. “T’Challa was only a child that day, but he remembers everything about it.”

“Not even Shuri?” you asked breathlessly.

Ramonda shook her head. “No, but she will after today. I swear it.”

“So,” you murmured, your mind still reeling with the news of a dead child. “It was nothing I did?”

“Child, no,” the queen gasped, cupping your face in her hands. “In my grief, I did the worst thing possible; I took it out on you, and never once thought of the pain I was inflicting.”

Tears fell from your eyes, which Ramonda swiped away with her thumbs. “I am so sorry, my child.” She pulled you into her arms and held you tight, weeping openly, just as you were.

“Can you ever forgive me?” she implored, anguish and mourning rushing through her.

You held onto her and nodded. “I forgive you, mother.”

Ramonda choked on a sob and, for the first time ever, called you her daughter without any resentment lacing her words.

* * *

M’Baku stood at the border of the two lands. He was wearing dark pants, a deep blue tunic that fell to mid-thigh, and a white fur around his shoulders. You smiled at the realization that he and your brother [ **matched**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.indiewire.com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2018%2F01%2F26026030_1471554606295583_1884044156008364863_o.jpg&t=MTQyMzYwNTA3Y2ZkNGZmM2E1ZGE1M2I0NDI4MmE5ODJjNjQzZjNmYyxtb2UwSFlHdw%3D%3D&b=t%3A6s2aQceExJr0RbQfliwnpg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fstar-spangled-man-with-a-plan.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172109852059%2Fwhere-i-belong-three&m=1).

“Yes,” T’Challa whispered into your ear. “It was done on purpose. We wanted to show unity within the tribes.”

You hugged him tight. “Thank you, brother.”

After returning the hug, he pulled back and nodded at Ramonda. “You two seem to be getting along.”

Looking over your shoulder, you waved the queen. “She told me, T’Challa,” you explained. “And she apologized for how I was treated.”

“I am happy that everything is resolved,” he admitted, a weight having been lifted from his shoulders.

“She does plan on telling Shuri,” you told him, his hand flexing on yours. “Shuri is strong and compassionate. She’ll understand, brother.”

He gave you a knowing smile. “Come,” he announced loudly, holding his arm out for you to rest your hand on. “Let the wedding commence.”

There was a swarm of butterflies in your belly as T’Challa walked with you toward the man you knew you belonged with for the rest of time. M’Baku smiled as you approached, his dark eyes drilling into yours, his eagerness barely contained. You could see that he wanted to bolt across the border, pluck you from the ground, and kiss you senseless, but there was a ceremony to be had, and Mother was a stickler for doing things according to tradition.

Shuri was at your other side, her hand held out, the ring you had crafted for M’Baku lying in her palm. You retrieved it and kissed her cheek, giving her a wink before she backed away.

Dropping a kiss to your cheek, T’Challa placed one foot over the border so that he was straddling it. “Today we celebrate the union of our tribes, tribes that had been enemies for thousands of years,” he called out so that every person in attendance could hear.

M’Baku stretched out his arm, holding out his hand to your brother. “I am M’Baku of the Jabari tribe,” he boomed, his thunderous voice sending a shiver down your spine. T’Challa took M’Baku’s hand and placed yours atop it.

“I am Y/N of the Panther tribe,” you said, voice shaking, your nerves getting the better of you.

T’Challa pressed his other hand into the palm of M’Baku’s, effectively sandwiching all of your hands together. He elaborated on his earlier statement about the joining of tribes, words that were strong and powerful, words that brought the people of Wakanda to tears.

Once your hands we released, M’Baku took hold of your hand and slid a ring made of vibranium onto your fourth finger, vowing to love and protect you until the end of time. He gave your hand a squeeze before dropping it so you could pull his ring from your pocket.

You held his hand in yours, once again marveling at the size of it. He could do so much damage with it, brutally defending his people, the ones that he loved, and yet, he could bring you so much pleasure with it. Repeating his vows, you slid the dark wooden ring onto his finger. There was a line of vibranium running through it that thrummed when it came into contact with yours. Both of you sucked in a breath at the sparks that danced along your skin.

T’Challa clapped in approval. “And now, you may kiss the bride.”

M’Baku took your face in his hands and pulled you up to him as he bowed his shoulders. Your mouths met in a sweet and loving kiss that would have grown passionate in the blink of an eye if it had not been for your brother.

“And now, we celebrate!”

* * *

M’Baku carried you into the bedroom the two of you now shared. His large hands were roaming your body, tugging at the voluminous material around your legs, careful not to rip it as he wanted to see you wear it again, but eager to rid you of it, to get you naked and vulnerable, to devour you. After the fur fell from his wide shoulders - at your urging - M’Baku grabbed the hem of his tunic and yanked off, tossing it to the floor.

“Your turn,” your husband growled.

At his instruction, you turned around and sucked in a breath as he pulled down the zipper, exposing your back. He slid his fingers beneath the fabric at your shoulders, his callouses scraping along your skin as he pushed your dress down. Once it pooled around your feet, you turned to face him, your hands coming to a rest on the buckle of his belt.

You had just undone the buckle when he hauled you off the floor, wrapping your legs around his waist as he stalked toward the bed. He had waited long enough, he wanted you, and he wanted you immediately. He laid you down and pressed kisses into your skin, nipping at the spots he knew made you gasp. You were a panting, writhing mess by the time he reached the apex of your thighs.

M’Baku looked up at you, a devilish smirk on his face and a gleam in his eyes. The two of you may have been well versed in each other’s bodies, but tonight he was going to prove just how well he knew you. With a wink, he dipped his head and licked a broad stripe between your folds, pulling a moan out of you that neither of you recognized. He liked it so much, he did it again, and again, and again.

You clutched the blankets as he continued devouring you, pushing his wide tongue harder, flicking the tip just inside of you, teasing you mercilessly until you were ready to scream. With his hands on the back of your thighs, he pushed your legs up and out, opening you wider as he finally pushed his tongue into you, growling at the taste.

“Yes,” you hissed, your back arching off the bed, your thighs shaking as he used his knees for leverage, driving his tongue deeper, his nose pressing into your clit.

M’Baku set your foot onto his shoulder and slid his middle finger next to his tongue, using them in tandem, driving you higher and higher until you screamed his name as you came. You were sure you saw galaxies being born behind your eyelids, your entire body thrumming with each explosion.

Sloppy, open-mouthed kisses were pressed to your shaking body as your husband crawled up it, his heavy cock swinging, nudging the inside of your thighs with every move. You had not yet opened your eyes, had not started to come down from your high when he entered you inch by gloriously thick inch.

With a feral gleam in his eyes, M’Baku inched in and out at your urging, your nails scraping down his muscular back, a cry trapped in your throat, carnal need roaring through you. He had you coming quickly, every inch of you thrumming, quaking, like a freight train was barrelling down on you.

M’Baku’s thick thighs spread as he pushed his knees into the bed, using it as leverage to open you even wider. He let loose a growl that went straight to your pussy as he sank deeper yet. The new angle was tighter, your slick channel squeezing his sensitive cock-head, and it had him flying over the precipice with a booming shout of your name.

He kissed you fiercely as he wrapped an arm around you, holding you tight to his chest as he fell to his side. You were limp against him, your entire body aching in the best way possible.

“I did not hurt you, did I?” he breathed against your lips.

You hummed as you struggled to keep your eyes open. “No, my King. I am not hurt.”

A large hand was on your hip, squeezing the aching muscles deliciously. “I did not mean to. I just cannot control myself at times.”

“My love,” you mused, resting your hand against his cheek. “You have not hurt me.”

“Good,” he rasped, his eyes fluttering closed before he kissed you sweetly.

Reaching behind his back, M’Baku tugged a blanket over the pair of you since you had started to doze even while he was kissing you.

“Goodnight, my Queen.”


End file.
